Forbidden Love
by lady-jeala
Summary: A love forbidden to the Scouts let alone anyone...
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. They are all owned by the beautiful and amazingly talented Naoko Takeuchi. Kudos to her! *love love the wonde ful Naoko* 


	2. Chapter One

"Mina, I love you... I know you wouldn't look at me now. But if only you could see the real me..."  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Wow Darien! This place is amazing!" Serena said in her high pitched voice. Her long blonde hair was done up in two buns with curls falling out from them. They were tied with silver-colored ribbons, to match her long, silver, wedding-like dress. Her gloves were woven of silk and had ruby flowers on them. Darien wrapped his hand around Serena's and held it tight.  
  
Rae held Chad's hand. Her black Chinese-style dress accented her figure. It went down to her ankles, and was tight. Two slits ran up the sides to about mid-thigh. The top had a lace over it that went into short sleeves. Her hair was down, with tiny braids near the front.  
  
Lita clung to Andrew's arm. He smiled at her softly. Lita's silky brown hair fell below her shoulder blades. She had mini pink roses scattered on the surface of her hair. Her emerald dress fell to the floor. The skirt was made of silk with a lace over it. The top was all silk, with crisscrosses on the sides under the arms. Her eyes gleamed and twinkled. Over the emerald glove on her ring finger lay a ring from Andrew, an engagement ring. It was white gold, with two diamonds and an emerald in between them.  
  
Greg walked behind Ami, gently holding her arm. Ami's short blue hair was curled a bit. Silver barrettes held back her hair. Her pale blue dress matched her eyes. It looked identical to Lita's, only it had little jewels placed on the silk part of the skirt.   
  
Mina followed the group in. Her long blonde hair was done up in a single bun, with a black ribbon tying it like Serena's. Six long curls fell from the bun and fell below her shoulder blades, down to the middle of her back. Her dress was red, and matched Lita's and Ami's dresses. Her black gloves came past her elbows. The glitter on Mina's dress sparkled in the moon light.  
  
The nine friends entered the enormous house. It was more of a mansion than a house. The chandelier wasn't like those cheap ones. This one had real candles. There were other normal lights in the room too.   
  
The small entry way led into a huge ball room, with more chandeliers and a fountain in the middle of the room. Soft music played. The room was about half full, and everyone was wearing masks, like Sailor V.   
  
"Excuse me. But to enter the ball room, you need some of these." A short little fat guy said running up to the group. He handed each of them the masks. Once they had them on, the guy ran off, to hand out more.   
  
Off to the right, was a double door, and a balcony with a fountain on it also. Mina thought that she'd spend most of her time out on the balcony.  
  
"Hey you guys, we'll split up during the night, we should meet up some where." Rae said. She looked around to find a good spot to meet.  
  
"How bout over there, well, out there?" Darien put in. He pointed to the balcony, where not many people were. Rae smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect. Let's meet there like at midnight or so." Rae said. She grabbed Chad's hand and they walked off.  
  
Serena waltzed off with Darien. The couple went onto the dance floor, where they would probably stay the whole night. Amy and Greg went off to the part of the massive room where the pictures were. Lita and Andrew went off dancing with some of Andrew's friends. Mina was by herself. Figures, she thought. She looked around but everyone seemed to be with their sweetie.   
  
She walked off onto the balcony, and began to gaze up at the stars. She saw Venus, and wondered what it would be like there again. She remembered all the parties they used to have, when the evil wasn't around and the universe was safe. Now, she couldn't say the same about it.   
  
She felt a warm breeze, and then a hand upon her shoulder. She turned around to find a handsome guy smiling at her. His hair was long and white. It fell far below his shoulders. His green eyes glinted in the moon light. They smiled at Mina also. She blushed. His shirt was long sleeved and white, at the bottom, it had pieces that crossed over one another, leaving a hole where his belly button is.   
  
"Pretty Lady, what are you doing here all by yourself?" The mysterious guy said. His eyes looked deep into hers. She sensed familiarity in them, but she didn't know from where.   
  
"I came with friends, but they all came with their boyfriends. So naturally they'd leave me here to myself." Mina explained. She looked down.  
  
"Aw, that's too bad. I came here with some friends too, and they ditched me." He said. He touched a long curl of her blonde hair. "Your hair... its amazing."  
  
"Um, thanks?" She laughed. He smiled back at her. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and rested up against it.   
  
"Um, Pretty Lady, would you like to dance?" He asked, taking her hand in his. Mina felt a rush of excitement run through her arm, and then tingled down her spine. Mina looked up at him.  
  
"Sure, that would be nice. Except forgive me if I'm a bad dancer, I really haven't danced to this stuff before..." Mina joked. He led her back to the room and he pulled her close. Mina rested her arms on his shoulders. He held her tightly.   
  
"Pretty Lady, you look very nice tonight. I don't understand how you can't have a boyfriend." He told her. She breathed in his scent. It too was familiar.  
  
"All the guys my age are drags, they are so gross! And thank you, about saying I look nice and all. You look very nice yourself." Mina replied. They smiled at one another and kept on dancing.  
  
They ended up on the balcony again, where they were alone. Mina sat down on the bench and the guy sat next to her and gently touched her arm.   
  
"You look tired. You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want." He offered. Mina accepted his offer, but tried not to doze off. He slipped his arm around her.  
  
"My friends are coming. I should get going. Thanks for a wonderful evening. Will I see you again?" Mina asked as she stood up. The guy stood up also.  
  
"It was nice wasn't it. It was nice to meet you. You could see me again, if you wanted to, Pretty Lady." He said. Serena began running towards Mina. "Would you like to meet again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure... where?" She asked, looking at Serena. She looked like she had something to drink.   
  
"Would the park in the center of the city be ok? That's the only place I know of really." He replied. He stretched as Mina began to walk slowly towards the girls.   
  
"Ok, at noon. I'll pack a picnic lunch if you want. And may I ask, what is your name?" Mina offered.  
  
"That would be great. I'm Kaden. What is your name Pretty Lady?" Kaden asked. He touched her back.   
  
"My name is Mina. I'll see you later, Kaden." Mina said as she looked up at him and gave him a smile. She walked off with the gang. She couldn't wait to see Kaden again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mina, who is that guy? He' pretty cute!" Rae said. They had all piled in Andrew's car. It was a very tight fit.   
  
"You guys, you're like my mom! Do you HAVE to drill me about every guy I meet? His name is Kaden, and he just moved here a few weeks ago. He goes to the university and it's his last year. He's majoring in astrology. And that's all I'm saying!" Mina said, as she laughed a little. She loved her friends, and she knew they only asked her so many questions because they loved her a ton and didn't want their sis to be hurt.   
  
"Yeah we do Mina! You know we want you to be safe! Does he have a police record? Has he committed any crimes?" Ami asked. She was being serious, but the rest of the friends cracked up. All but Serena, who was sleeping in Darien's arms.   
  
"Ami! No he doesn't and no he hasn't! He's not like that guy in our ap bio class!" Mina reassured her. She looked at the clock in the front. IT was nearly one and they just pulled out of Lita's drive way.   
  
Andrew dropped off Mina next.   
  
"Bye you guys, and thanks for hanging out with me!" Mina joked as she shut the door and ran inside. She was really tired, and couldn't wait to tell Serena what happened and to see Kaden the next day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"Mina, how was it? Did you have fun?" Artemis asked as Mina brushed her hair out in the bathroom and changed. Artemis was on her bed, resting in the center.   
  
"Artemis, I had a blast! I met this guy. He was so amazing! His name is Kaden and he's so cute!" Mina spilled. She opened the bathroom door and jumped onto her bed. Artemis bounced a little and Mina laughed at the expression on his face.   
  
"And Mina, do you know anything else about his guy?" Artemis asked curiously. He walked over to her. Mina petted his head and back.   
  
"Yeah Artemis, but I'm not gonna tell you everything! I have a right to some secrets!" Mina teased as she covered up.  
  
"OK fine Min, but I only want you to be safe. And I don't want you to give your heart away so easily ok?" Artemis told her as he jumped onto the floor and curled into a ball.  
  
"Ok Artemis. I know, and I'll be careful." Mina said as she turned off the light. "Good night, Artemis."  
  
"Good night Mina." 


	3. Chapter Two

Mina woke up the next morning to the sun shining down on her face. She pulled the pink and yellow comforter over her head and yawned. Artemis was sprawled out on the floor, in a dream and pawing at the nothingness in the air. She crawled out of bed and turned on her cd player and put in Vanessa Mae. She was all alone because her mom had to go early to work and get flowers for a wedding ready.   
  
Mina walked into the bathroom to take a shower, and didn't notice the little crack from the door not closing all the way. As she turned on the water to pretty hot, she thought about Kaden and how they would meet today. She hurried through her shower. She jumped out and the bathroom was like a sauna, all steamy and hot. The noise of the running water awoke Artemis and he peered into the crack. He blushed at seeing Mina that way, and quickly turned his head.   
  
As she popped out of the bathroom, Artemis looked up. Wow, she's beautiful, like the Goddess herself, he thought.  
  
"Morning Artemis!" Mina greeted him with a smile. She pulled out her blue jean Capri's and pink, purple and white tank top out of the closet and ran back into the bathroom to change.   
  
"Morning Mina. How was your night? Did you sleep well?" Artemis said. He peered up at the clock, remembering Mina had to be at the park at noon. He figured he'd better leave her for a bit while she got ready.  
  
"It was good." She replied. She came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Artemis? Artemis where are you?" She called. But he didn't answer. She finished her make up and then went down stairs to pack the picnic she had promised Kaden. She put in some of Lita's home made cheese cake, spaghetti pie she had made herself, French bread, plates, two cups and forks, and some lemonade. She laid the red checkered blanket carefully over it all and closed the basket.   
  
By the time she was all ready, it was almost noon. Mina flew out the door and headed for the park.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Kaden was sitting, legs out stretched, underneath the big oak tree. There was a gentle cool breeze. It ruffled his hair a little. He looked up and saw Mina heading towards him. He stood up to greet her.   
  
"Hello Pretty Lady. Or Mina, which ever you prefer! I'm glad to see you again." Kaden said as he smiled at her. Mina smiled back.  
  
"Hello, Kaden. I brought everything, like I promised. You can call me both." Mina replied.  
  
They both sat down and spread the blanket out on the grass. Mina set everything out, and poured the lemonade.  
"I was so excited to see you again Mina. How was your night? I hope great." He asked as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"I slept well and I woke up a little late. My cat left, and I hope he's ok. I told him I was going, but... oh never mind lol." Mina began.   
  
"You have a cat? I love cats. I have some of my own. I love animals." Kaden said.   
  
They both began eating and soon were finished. Mina put the lemonade and leftovers and blanket in the basket.   
  
"Let's go on the play ground, or at least the swings! I can't leave here without swinging!" Mina said excitedly. She ran towards the swings and began to swing. Kaden sat down next to her and swayed back and forth slowly.   
  
"Mina, I've been thinking," Kaden said as he stood up and began to give Mina pushes. " Obviously, if I'm wrong tell me, we've fallen for each other. I was wondering if .. you would want to .. ya know, go out with me? If not I can totally under stand."  
  
"Kaden, your so silly. Can I have some more time? I mean, I'd love to and all, but give me until he end of today ok?" Mina replied, turning around to look up at him.   
  
"That's cool, Pretty Lady. I respect that." Kaden said. He stopped the swing.  
  
"You ok?"   
  
"Yeah, just had this weird feeling..." He looked behind him. Something ran behind the  
bushes.  
  
"Kaden, what is it?" Mina asked getting off the swing and looking towards the bushes also.  
  
"I.. I dunno... you stay here and I'll che---"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Mina yelled as a droid monster jumped out from behind the bush. She had to transform, but she couldn't in front of Kaden.  
  
"Mina, go get help and I'll stay here ok? Hurry!" Kaden yelled grabbing a pretty thick stick off of the ground.  
  
"Like that's gonna stop me!" The monster said, kicking the stick far into the air and it landed in the lake. Mina ran to a building and hid along side of it.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power MAKE UP!" She yelled, jabbing her henshin wand in the air. A ribbon of orange and yellow stars surrounded her, and then a light shined up through the ground beneath her. Her transformation was complete.  
  
"MINAKO!!!!!" Kaden screamed. The droid monster had pinned him to the ground. Sailor Venus came running to the scene.   
  
"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing? I am Sailor Venus! And in the name of Venus, I will punish you! Get offa him, you crack hole!" Sailor Venus yelled. She ran up to the droid.  
  
"What you gonna do about it, Barbie Doll? No one can defeat me, Genie!" Genie said. The rest of the scouts came to Venus's side.  
  
"Oh, more dolls. I'm, really scared." Genie mock cried.   
  
"Well you should be! I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and justice. I write wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled, pulling back the imaginary string to her bow and letting the fiery arrow fly into Genie.   
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled. A cluster of razor sharp leaves cut at Genie, causing him to scream in pain. Kaden wasn't any where to be found, at least in the park.   
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled. The kiss heart cut deep into Genie, and killed him. The girls let out a sigh.   
  
"Hey, where did Kaden go? He was here just a minute ago." Ami said as she detransformed along with the rest of the girls.  
  
"I don't know. I hope he's ok, that thing pounced on him." Mina said picking up the basket. She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Mina, what were you two doing?" Lita asked. Serena was bugging Mina too.  
  
"Why do you guys need to know? All we did was have a picnic. That's it. Aw damn, I was supposed to tell him something important too." Mina replied.   
  
"Are you gonna look for him? We'll help!" Serena said. They all began looking around the park and a few blocks around the park. But he wasn't any where. Rae saw Artemis walk into the park.  
  
"Artemis! What are you doing here?" She asked him. She knelt on the ground beside him.  
  
"Ach, I was just walking around. In the control room, it spotted an evil monster, so I was wondering of you guys were ok?" He replied.   
  
"Yeah, we're fine, but we can't find Mina's lover boy any where." Rae said standing up.   
  
"I'm glad you all are ok, they are getting pretty bad lately. Well, I'd help you guys look for him, but I gotta go meet Luna. Bye!" Artemis said running off in the opposite direction.  
  
Mina, Ami, Lita and Serena met up with Rae.   
  
"Did you see him at all? Artemis just came here... then he said he had to meet Luna." Rae explained.  
  
"No we didn't. Man, I don't want to leave until I find him. Who knows were I can find him.. or reach him..." Mina said. She sat down on a rock in the shade. "You guys can leave, I know you probably have better things to do!"   
  
"I'll stay." Serena offered. The rest of the girls wandered off.   
  
"Mina, I'm sorry we were bugging you about him. We just don't want you to feel left out or anything." Serena said. She sat down on the ground next to Mina.  
  
"Hey Serena? I'm gonna tell you something, only if you promise not to tell Rae and Lita and Ami ok?" Mina said. She stretched out her legs.  
  
"Ok, I won't."   
  
"Kaden asked me if I'd go out with him. I really want to, Serena, but, I'm too shy to tell him. I don't want to be hurt again, like I was all those other times." 


	4. Chapter Three

Days passed, and there was still no sign of Kaden.   
  
"You guys- what if he left? What if I never see him again?" Mina said sadly. She rested her head on the table.   
  
"Babe, he obviously liked you. And unless he's a player and a total dog, he'll come back. " Ami said. Ami never had to ask questions, she just always knew.  
  
"But what if he is a dog?" Rae exclaimed, closing her Saint Tail graphic novel. Mina sat up fast and faced her.   
  
"RAE!"  
  
"God! You know Rae, you can really be such a bitch. And you aren't making it any better by saying that." Mina said with tears forming in her eyes. She threw a pillow at her. But it missed and hit Lita.   
  
"Mina, why don't you chill?" Rae screamed.  
  
"No, why don't you chill, Rae!" Mina yelled back. She stood up and glared at her.   
  
"Girls! Come on! Rae, just leave it alone. If anything Mina is right and you should chill." Lita said.  
  
"No, It's my fault and my problem. How bout I go." Mina cried. She grabbed her bag. Ami tried to grab her arm before she walked out the door.  
  
"Don't." Mina said ripping her arm out of Ami's grasp.  
  
Ami looked up at Mina. "I.. I'm sorry..." But Mina didn't hear her apology. She was already out the door. Lita, Rae, Ami and Serena all looked at each other.   
  
"She'll get over it." Serena said. Then they all began a loud pillow fight.  
  
* * * *  
  
"She'll get over it." Mina heard Serena say. She slammed her fist against the wall and then ran down the hall to the elevator. The silver doors slid open slowly.  
  
"Hey there, Pretty Lady."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where were you Kaden?" Mina asked. She grabbed his hand. Mina and Kaden left the apartment building that Ami lived in. She looked up at him. " I thought you left and wouldn't come back..."  
  
"Mina, you know I'd never leave without coming back. I was... having family problems that were pretty bad. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you think that or hurt you." He said. Kaden hugged her tightly. Mina looked up at him.  
  
"Kaden, I should be sor--" She began. Kaden gently pressed his lips on hers. Mina got weak in the knees and light headed and all that other good stuff that happens in movies. Kaden held her close and then pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I freak you out?" He asked. He blushed a little, as well as Mina.   
  
"No Kaden."   
  
"Pretty Lady, you looked pretty mad when you came into the elevator. What was wrong?" Kaden asked as he took her hand in his. They began walking down the street towards Mina's house.  
  
"I was worried about you and we were all talking about it, and yeah. Rae got all up tight about it all, so I just left. And I thought they would come and get me, so I stood by Ami's door. Then Serena said, 'She'll get over it.' I felt so bad, that they just let me leave." Mina said.   
  
"I'm sorry Pretty Lady. Friends shouldn't ditch each other. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. Hey, were you ok the other day when that thing attacked? I ran to get help, but when I came back, the monster was gone." Mina asked as they turned down her street.   
  
"Yeah, Sailor Venus came. I actually saw her and the rest of the scouts. You know what? You look a lot like Sailor Venus Mina." Kaden replied. He put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Uh, I do? I guess I get that from most people! Hey, this is my house." Mina said turning a pale shade of red. They walked up the side walk and sat down on the swing on the porch.  
  
"Your house is very pretty..." Kaden said and took Mina's hand in his. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. Serena and Luna walked up.  
  
"Artemis!" 


	5. Chapter Four

"Artemis! What are you doing like that? You know that's not allowed!" Luna said, pretty ticked off.   
  
"Luna what are you talking about? Artemis is inside, if he's even here! " Mina replied. Luna jumped up on Kaden's knee.  
  
"So, she thinks your Kaden? Oh Artemis, you really shouldn't have done that. After everything me and you have already had problems with, you go and mess everything up more!" Luna said, looking Kaden straight in the face. He sat there silent.  
  
"Kaden, what's Luna talking about? Are you ok? " Mina asked confused. She looked at Serena.   
  
"Mina, I feel really bad that we didn't follow you, we figured you needed some time alone. I hope you can accept my apology." Serena said. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Oh Serena, I knew that you'd say that! Of course I forgive you guys, just don't let it happen again! But what is Luna talking about?" Mina asked, hugging Serena.  
  
"Mina, you didn't know? Luna, Artemis and Diana all have human forms. And they aren't supposed to change unless it's really important." Serena explained. Mina spun around and looked at Kaden, now as she saw him, Artemis.  
  
"Artemis??? Wha, how could you do that!? WHY did you do that? Oh my gosh!" Mina began with tears in her eyes. She backed up from Artemis.  
  
"Mina, its not what you think! Mina, please don't walk away..." Artemis begged walking towards her and gently grabbing her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me! " She screamed. Then she ran inside her house and up to her room. They all looked at Artemis and looked pretty upset.   
  
"Artemis, why did you do that? You hurt two people that really cared for you. You are really insensitive, an insensitive jerk. You really should go talk to her, even if she doesn't want you to. You need to tell her how you feel  
  
"Yeah Artemis, not only did you lose your precious Mina, you lost me too. Even though you weren't in your true form, you cheated on me too! That is really shallow Artemis, messing with the girl's mind like that." Luna added. She too, had tears in her eyes. She turned to walk away.  
  
"Luna, please don't leave me. We can fix it... I promise." Artemis tried to say, but Luna kept on walking.   
  
"I'm sorry Artemis, but that was a really stupid thing to do." Serena said, and she ran up to Luna and walked down the street.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a soft knock at Mina's bedroom door. She didn't bother to go answer it, she didn't want to talk to anyone.   
  
"Mina, can I please come in? I want to talk to you..." Artemis, now in his cat form, said poking his head through the crack of the door, then slowly walking in.   
  
"What more do you want? You had me blindfolded and tricked. You played with my mind and made me believe you were actually a real person! What were you thinking when you did that? Really Artemis, I thought you would be a little bit smarter than that." Mina replied with red, puffy eyes. Artemis hopped up on her bed and sat next to her.   
  
"Mina, I know no words could take away the pain I've given you. But please, just listen to what I have to say ok? Luna and I have been fighting for a while now. And I guess that really didn't help, and I really didn't consider what I did cheating on either one of you. I know, I did a stupid thing, by making you believe I was Kaden, making you fall in love with me. But Mina, if you never knew it was me, would you have kept loving me? Would you have done more with me? Mina, ever since I remet you that night at the dance, I fell in love with you. I already knew who you were, and what you were like. I thought we could make it work. Please Mina, forgive me. Can we still give it another chance?" Artemis explained.  
  
"You didn't consider that cheating on us? What, were you gonna have a wife and a child and then another girl at your heels when ever you needed her? Hmm, yeah that is cheating Artemis. And now look at Diana, Luna left you, and I doubt you'll get her back. Yes that was a stupid thing. I did fall in love with you, and yes I would have kept loving you if you never screwed it all up. And yeah, I prolly would have done more with you too. Only because I loved you and I thought you were a real human and not some cat! We did make it work, you made it work for yourself. You lied to me. You LIED to me. I trusted you with my life. Before I knew you as Kaden. But I don't know if I can say the same now. Artemis... I'm sorry.... I don't know if I should forgive you." Mina said, with her face in her hands and bawling.   
  
"Mina, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I caused you pain. I never wanted to. And it hurts me to see you like this. I wish it could just go back to the way it was before. I wish I never fell in love with you Mina. I've ruined everything, and now.. and now... I lost my dear friend, and my family... Mina I'm sorry." Artemis replied, crying too. Mina sat up in her bed and took Artemis in her arms.   
  
"Artemis, don't cry. Maybe you could fix it with Luna. I'm sure she still loves you. You didn't ruin everything. Artemis, please don't cry."   
  
"No, Mina, I can't. Luna wanted to leave me a long time ago, and now I just pushed her and she did. It's over. Yes, she'll still be with the scouts, and so will I, but we won't work too well together. I did ruin everything. I'll only be happy if you forgive me... and you give me one more chance." Artemis walked up close to her face and Mina looked up. Artemis closed his eyes and moved his face closer towards Mina's. Mina closed her eyes also. And when their lips touched, Artemis turned back into his human form, this time to stay. 


End file.
